


Kakashi's Kunai

by Phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix/pseuds/Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka starts something with a comment about Kakashi's....kunai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi's Kunai

**Author's Note:**

> This is all of the series so far. A set of drabbles. 100 words each (which is why they are so short.)
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Naruto The Cracked Drabbles  
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am so very poor and doing this for fun.  
> Warnings: Cracked, yaoish, drabbles, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.  
> Rating: Adults only  
> Pairing: Mostly Iruka and Kakashi with a little side of Genma, sort of  
> Summary: Phoenix was inspired by several drabbles by Icka-imp…this is what resulted.  
> Dedication: For Morgan who is going through a rough spot. Love ya!

Part 1

 

"Don’t use the word short and my name in the same sentence.”

"Shi-chan, I love you even if your kunai isn't as impressive as Gai's."

"GAI'S? GAI'S? Iruka, when were you looking at Gai's?"

“Now, now, no need to get all worked up over such a little matter."

"Who's little?!"

"I said calm down. You know I love you no matter what your short comings."

"Short comings? Little? Iruka, my love, I think you need to be reminded of just how NOT little I am."

 

Iurka in an aside, "Uber nin or not, he's so easy to manipulate into sex."

 

Part 2

“Ah, Kakashi, my worthy rival. I've heard there is one way in which I far surpass you.”

“Shut up, Gai.”

“My rival do not worry. Not all men are blessed with an abundance of manliness. Why just the other day, I was screwing Genma when I noticed his was smaller but still nicely proportioned.”

“Gai, if you don’t shut up, I'm going to do something you'll regret.”

“A challenge? Excellent my worthy rival. What shall it be?”

Sound of a zipper. Silence.

“DEAR GOD KAKASHI! How do you fit that in your pants? Put it away before it attacks someone!”

 

Part 3

“Kakashi, it's come to my attention you've been flashing your.....equipment in public.”

“I….”

“I don't want to hear it. Gai's hair has gone white. White!”

“I was provoked.”

“SILENCE! Gai is a babbling mess, I have 74 requests for missions with you, and half the nin are busy trying to figure out who tops!”

“Well….”

“SHUT UP! Now you have two choices: take Iruka to a hot springs, fuck his brains out so you don't feel provoked anymore, or I do surgery and we don't have to worry about your....provocation again. Choose.”

 

“I'll stock up on lube right now, Hokage-sama.”

Part 4

“Iruka?!”

“Oh, Kakashi. Hello.” The Copy Nin’s outrage was just too adorable to spoil, so the young teacher kept his calm exterior.

“Don't hello me; you were kissing Genma.”

“And?” He was just so adorable when jealous.

“AND?”

“Yes….and?”

“You....he....kissing.”

Silence.

“Kissing leads to sex!”

“Why yes it does.”

“Sex with you!”

“Yes. My apartment. 8 o’clock.” 

“But...but....Genma?”

“He'll be topping. Bring that strawberry flavored lube. He likes it. And make sure you have the next few days off. You’ll need them.”

Kakashi watched his lover walk away and couldn’t decide if this was a good thing or bad thing.


End file.
